Draco's love
by kstubbe1234
Summary: Cora skeeter, niece of Rita skeeter, has been betrothed to Draco Malfoy since birth. Follow them as the battles commence and love is found. Will the two purebloods fight for the order of the Pheonix or for the dark lord?
1. Chapter 1

"Tonight, i will love love you tonight because for all we know we mi-" im cut off by familiar arms wrapping around my waist. I didn't think he would apparate till tomorrow so he could see my muggle school! "DRACO!" i say as i hug him and kiss him. I see his parents are here too. "Hello mr. and mrs. malfoy. Thank you so much for allowing draco to see my school. It is greatly appreciated."

narcissa gives me a warm smile while lucius curtly nods. "Your welcome dear. We will be back for him the day after halloween. Have fun draco." "i will mum. Goodbye father" Narcissa gives draco a hug goodbye and me a hug goodbye too. Lucius gives me and draco a firm handshake. He isn't one to give hugs. He's one of voldemort's inner circle.

As soon as they leave me and draco sit on the couch and i turn on the television and turn on cult of chucky. We are watching it when my parents raven and garrick come in with my little sister rose. My name is cora by the way. "Hello mr and mrs skeeter." my parents are also part of voldemort's inner circle. The malfoys and skeeters are very good friends and we are all purebloods. Draco's parents had to leave because they had business to attend to. Otherwise they would have stayed for a glass of wine with my parents. The reason i go to a muggle school and get my work from hogwarts is because i don't feel safe there and i have much more fun at bruntwood. Only purebloods have the option to study from home.

-time skip to school-

Draco was complaining the whole ride here that a pureblood shouldn't have to ride public transportation. I told him i had to since both my parents work at the ministry of magic and only have time to take my sister to school. They live in the muggle world because they keep tabs on some muggle/ squib families voldemort tells them to.

As we get off the bus draco puts an arm around my shoulder. Since eva didn't ride the bus she got dropped off. When she saw draco with his arm around me she went up to us and was like "why are you with her when you can do so much better." i look at draco and see his right hand reaching for his wand that is in his right pocket so i grab his hand with both of mine and kiss it. "Leave us alone. Come on draco."

"what kind of a name is that? And he will be mine bitch" i look at draco and ask him if he was going to use crucio on her and he nods yes. "Draco don't listen to her. She's a stupid muggle. We are far superior than her. Were purebloods. Were better than her." i say. Though i wouldnt mind using the killing curse on her. Me and Draco believe in blood status superiority but not as firmly as our parents.

At school things werent much better. Im in a nice dress that hugs my curves and draco is in his suit with his malfoy family crest sewed in. i wear the skeeter family crest. Even thoughmy aunt Rita skeeter made me hate my family name. We walk with our heads held high and a superior look on our faces. Im in a special muggle program for students with anger issues and other issues and today is a group day.

As soon as me and draco get in we get stares from everyone. We look and act far superior to muggles. A few moments later the muggle therepists come in for group. We walk to the office and draco keeps an arm around me while i look at the engagment ring on my left hand. Me and draco have been betrothed since birth and he gave me the ring a few weeks ago. Since we are very rich in the wizarding world my ring is very agreeable. It is made from white and green diamonds. With a greenish silver band that stands for slytherin.

"Cora is this your boyfriend youve been talking about?" the blue haired muggle asks. "Yes he is. This is Draco Malfoy. My fiancee." they all look at me weird.

"Hello Draco. Could you tell us a bit about yourself?" draco smirks and then starts. "Im Draco Malfoy. My family, along with coras, are very important. I am here becuase my parents wanted to make sure that cora was being well treated in this school."

dracos sleeve rides up a little and shows his dark mark. We both have one, "yo why do you two have the same tattoo?" me and draco absolutely hate our dark marks. But since our parents are important people we are death eaters. I don't hate being a death eater but I hate having the mark to show it. "We had no choice. That is all we choose to say on this matter." Draco said calmly. The group went by slowly. We were talking about self harm when someone mentioned that I used to (and still do but I magically heal my cuts) "Cora cuts! How come when I do it I get evaluated but when that skank does she doesn't get into trouble like I fucking do?" Lisa stated.

She is a ghetto ass hood rat who cuts herself to get attention. "Cora does not harm herself anymore so if I were you I would think about what you choose to say next. And if you so much as harm a single hair on my beloved's head you will regret it." With that we went back to class. After school was the homecoming dance and tomorrow is the Yule ball at hogwarts. At the dance we danced to beauty and the beast finale.

Me and Draco were the only 2 people on the dance floor because we were dancing so well everyone just watched. After that i hear the song i love most from the muggle movie pitch perfect. I dance along with a few mugge girls to the song. After that we go home to prepare for the Yule Ball tomorrow. I'm quite good friends with the golden trio in case you didn't know. The annual Yule ball is in about 2 days. . After my muggle friends meet Draco and promptly interrogate him, we are taking our leave to settle for the night in Malfoy manor.

-at Malfoy Manor-

Draco's mum and aunt (narcissa Malfoy and bellatrix lestrange) are helping me get ready for the Yule ball in narcissas room when I hear the voice that makes my blood boil.

"DRAKIE-POO? WHERE ARE YOU MY DARLING?" Pansy Parkinson is here looking for Draco. Draco ripped his suit so he and Lucius and professor snape went to skallings to get it fixed.

When she doesn't find Draco in his room she goes to Lucius and narcissas room and finds us in there getting ready. "Why are you here Cora? Why are you at my drakie-poos house with his mum and aunt? You seem rather cozy here." I see Bella (since I'm technically family I can call bellatrix Bella) reaching for her wand.

"Bella she isn't worth it the dark lord doesn't want any of us drawing attention to ourselves" narcissa and I hiss into her ear.

"Pansy I will have to ask you to leave Malfoy manor this instant. You do not belong here. And you never will." Narcissa says. "Way to go cissy" bella says.

She gives me and bella each a soft smile then hardens her face to look at Pansy. "You leave my family alone you pug face brat. My sister, daughter in law, and I can easily out power you. If I were you I would leave before Lucius and Severus get back."

Pansy went red in the face when narcissa said daughter in law. "YOU CANT MARRY MY DRAKIE POO YOU MUDBLOOD! BUGGER YOU YOU FILTHY MUGGLE BORN!" I had my wand out in less than 5 seconds before narcissa and bella could stop me.

"I AM A PURE BLOOD YOU GIT! HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY FAMILY'S BLOOD STATUS! AVADA CA-" I was about to cast the killing curse when Draco came running in.

"Come on Love she isn't worth it." He said to me. "Your right Draco. I'm sorry love." I say after I kiss him.

"DRAKIE POO! HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME?!" And to my surprise Draco goes and slaps Pansy and says "GET PUT PARKINSON! Leave my family and my fiancée alone. NOW"

and with that I cast a binding spell and grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace and yelled DIAGON ALLEY and dragged Pansy by the hair and flung her into the floo network to get to diagon alley.

Hopefully she will leave us alone now. "You foolish girl. You still have the trace on your wand and you almost cast the killing curse! How could you be so foolish? Voldemort said not to bring ANY attention to ourselves and you almost cast the curse that would have gotten you sent to Azkaban and revealed the dark lords plans for the Potter boy!" Severus says.

Narcissa surprisingly tells him, "Severus. Enough. Cora acted in a rash manner and there is no excuse for almost using the curse but you must understand Severus, Parkinson called her a muggle born and mudblood. Her family's blood status is extremely important to her and for someone, especially Parkinson, to insult it, I can't say I blame her. I'm not saying it was okay to use the killing curse but all I'm saying is that I understand. And Cora, next time someone insults your pure blood status, please don't use one of the unforgivable curses. The dark lord would not be pleased if you got yourself sent to Azkaban. You are useful to him but in Azkaban your useless to him. You are close to Potter and he needs your information on Potter, Weasley, granger, and the order. Don't do anything stupid." Narcissa finishes.

I have a weird feeling on my dark mark and I know that the dark lord wishes to speak to me. "He wishes to speak to me." I say gravely.

Then narcissa, bella, and draco say the same. "He will be here any moment Cora."

With that we head into the living room I'm just a nick of time. When we get there the dark lord has just apperated in.

"Cora skeeter. Why is it that you, while knowing you still have the trace on your wand until 2 weeks time on your 17th birthday, tried to use the avada cadavra curse on Pansy Parkinson?" I calmly reply with "she insulted my family's blood status your lordship. She called me a muggle born and a mudblood. My family is among one of the most respected pure bloods ,next to the Malfoys, in the wizarding world. I over reacted and I am deeply sorry. I hate being called a muggle becuase they are inferior to us. I am deeply, truly sorry my lord. I reacted in an irrational manner and it will not happen again. Again I am deeply sorry for my actions." He softened his glare a bit when he heard about her insulting my blood status.

"You should have used a spell not one of the three unforgivable curses. I can not have you sent to Azkaban. I need you to keep tabs on the Potter boy and his friends in the order. I will not be so lenient next time." I nod solemnly.

"I am sorry my lord. It won't happen again." Nagini chooses NOW to make an appearance..

"you are right it won't. Otherwissssse you will regret thisssss." Voldemort smacks nagini softly.

"Nagini, let me speak. Cora, I understand you have the Yule ball to get to and get ready for. Will you be conversing with Potter there?"

"Yes my lord. I will try to get information on the order. And yes I do need to get ready."

"Thank you for the efforts. I shall take my leave now." And he floos out. "Come on Cora we need to get you into your dress!" Bellatrix says. About an hour later we come down. We got my dress on, make up done, and hair. I made sure the dress could be easily taken off. As we enter the Yule ball the whole room goes silent...

A/N: I will continue this. The time skips in the end will be more spaced out and will span years instead of days. And both Draco and Cora are 6th years. This is about 3 months before the horde us search starts and all the drama happens. It's the calm before the storm you could say. There will be an epilogue at 5e end of this story. I hope for it to be over 20 chapters but no promises. And no I'm not from England and have never been there. I just know how to talk in that accent becuase I have seen so many British shows and watched Harry Potter so much. Until next time my lovelies!


	2. Chapter 2: the ball and betrayals

Chapter 2. The ball and revelations

The room goes silent when me and Draco walk in. It figures, the prince and princess of slytherin making a public appearance for the first time in months. I see Parkinson in a dress that is way too low cut and heels that are too high. Her makeup makes her look hideous and makes her pug face look More retarded. If that's even possible.

"Cora? Omg we missed you!" Astoria green grass comes up squealing and hugs me. She is two years under us but still one of my best friends.

"STORI! I've missed you! How has everyone been here?" I ask as i pull away from our hug and Draco puts an arm around my waist.

"Everyone's been fine. I mean except pansy. She got detention when snape reported her for breaking into Malfoy Manor but other than that everyones been fine so far!"

I tell Astoria i have to go speak to snape about potions homework. Midway through the conversation, Draco was talking to Blaise Zabini about quidditch, i. See Parkinson smirk at me and head two reds Draco. Snape sees my face, i probably look like I've gone mad, and when i try to run i feel arms around my waist trying to hold me back and i see that its Astoria and hermione. "Let me go! I need to make her then kill her! Come on stori, Mione, LET ME GO!" I scream/whisper. Their grips don't loosen at all and i finally break free when hermione sneezes and lets go to cover her mouth and nose.

"Come on Draco let me show you how a real woman treats a man. I bet that skeeter bitch doesn't even get you off. I can make you happy in so many ways Draco. Co-" pansy is about to say more when i slap her face.

"I THOUGHT THAT WHAT HAPPENED AT MALFOY MANOR WOULD HAVE MADE YOU STOP THIS BULLOX! ARE YOU BLOODY MAD? DRACO IS MARRYING ME SO STOP WITH YOUR UNWANTED ADVANCES! I THOUGHT THAT ME NEARLY KILLING YOU BEFORE BELLATRIX AND DRACO STOPPED ME WAS ENOUGH OF A WARNING! BUT APPARENTLY NOT! I THOUGHT ME DRAGGING YOU BY YOUR UGLY HAIR INTO THE FLOO TO DIAGON ALLEY WAS ENOUGH! I ALMOST GOT INTO TROUBLE BECUASE OF YOUR SORRY ARSE!" When I'm done yelling everyone was looking at me. So i say "I'm sorry for the interruption to your ball." Before running to moaning myrtles bathroom.

What I don't realize is that Astoria and hermione are following me. As soon as i let the tears flow, i hear hermione and Astoria come in and then myrtle, that stupid bloody git, tells them where i am. "Sod off!" I tell hermione and Astoria. But they come in anywheys. Luckily i used a makeup spell that makes it impossible to mess up unless you deactivate the spell. So i look flawless when i cry.

"We will not sod off! No one is mad at you for what you said! Except Parkinson. She's blazin mad. We actually convinced everyone not to check on you and that we would. By everyone we mean McGonagall and Draco. But we promised to have you back soon. No ones mad, everyone feels kind of bad becuase pansy is such a twit and an wont stop. Everyone sees what damage she does to you when she does that. Even some of the griffendores asked if you were okay." Astoria says.

When I've calmed down i tell them to get Draco. He can fully calm me with just a kiss. Yes that sound cheesy but hey, I'm a cheesy person behind the facade of being the pureblood slytherin queen. Oh my Merlin. BLOODY HELL!

"HERMIONE! Was there a beetle anywhere in the room?" I ask. She reply's with "yes actually. The bloody thing wouldn't leave us alone. Why"

"Bloody hell! That was my aunt Rita. She's an unregistered animagus. Shit! I need to talk to my parents. She heard the whole thing and is probably going to twist it to make it way wrong! Shit! I don't think she cares if we report her to the ministry so we don't have leverage besides losing her family. She doesn't care about us. Sodding hell!"

"Darling what's wrong?" Draco asks as he takes me into his arms. "My aunt Rita was there in her animagus form. She heard everything Draco. I'm so screwed when I get home." He smirks "no. I'm the only one who's gonna screw you"

I blushed so hard at that. He whispered that into my ear and hermione and Astoria give me knowing smirks. "Draco! Let's focus on the more pressing issue! We need to tell our parents what really happened before they see the twisted version on the daily prophet tomorrow!

-time skip to after they tell and when they get the daily prophet (A/N: didn't wanna bore you guys lol)

I see father pick up the daily prophet and when he reads it he hands it to me and shows me aunt Rita's article.

 _Lovers at war? Rita Skeeter will find out!_

 _As many of you know, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry had their annual Yule Ball last night. While the ball was commencing, Pansy Parkinson was talking to none other than Draco Malfoy and Malfoy's girlfriend, none other than my niece Cora Skeeter, was seen looking quite put off, so much so that Hermione Granger and Astoria Greengrass had to hold her back. It seems Cora was quite jealous of Pansy and Draco talking. When i interviewed Pansy she stated "yeah, Cora is always jealous of me and Draco. Draco doesn't need that bitch, all he needs is a proper woman. Which would be me. I don't even know why their together." Your heard it here people, Cora Skeeter is one jealous girl! She was yelling at Pansy to "sod off" and said , a direct quote,"I THOUGHT THAT WHAT HAPPENED AT MALFOY MANOR WOULD HAVE MADE YOU STOP THIS BULLOX! ARE YOU BLOODY MAD? DRACO IS MARRYING ME SO STOP WITH YOUR UNWANTED ADVANCES! I THOUGHT THAT ME NEARLY KILLING YOU BEFORE BELLATRIX AND DRACO STOPPED ME WAS ENOUGH OF A WARNING! BUT APPARENTLY NOT! I THOUGHT ME DRAGGING YOU BY YOUR UGLY HAIR INTO THE FLOO TO DIAGON ALLEY WAS ENOUGH! I ALMOST GOT INTO TROUBLE BECUASE OF YOUR SORRY ARSE!" It seems Cora needs to learn to let her lover have some friends without getting jealous! And apparently she tried to kill Pansy! Where did my sister Raven go wrong with her? Rita Skeeter will find out._

"Are you bloody kidding me?" What did i ever do to aunt Rita? "Father what did i ever do to aunt Rita?"

"I don't know dear. But we will tell her to sod off." Father says as mother reads the paper. "Oh no. Think of what the dark lord will do when he sees this. Poor Rita.'' Father says.

"POOR RITA? REALLY? WHAT ABOUT ME? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOUR TWIT OF A SISTER?" I say to father

A/N: I'm skipping the whole Rita thing becuase that whole thing gave me writers block. Cora will be in school again with Draco by her side next chapter. Sorry about the ending of this one.


End file.
